FEAR: The Return
by F.E.A.R Point Man
Summary: F.E.A.R Point man is about to encounter a quest even frightening then before!
1. Chapter 1

F.E.A.R:

CHAPTER 1: RESURRECTION

I came out the building, injured like never before. I was limping straight out the goddamn warehouse, to get away from my fear, and my past, that has haunted me for so many years. While limping I saw something that made me think that this was the end. A chain-reacted explosion, which I was warned about and now I was trapped in front of it. Only a fence in the way of my escape, I had to look for another secure and safe place, and I saw one, a small stage like stand. I ran to it and endured great pain from my damn leg, but I had to bear the pain, just to get to a place safe, but for some reason I couldn't move forward. I felt as if something was pushing me back, and I thought it was Alma, trying to kill me, trying to stop me, but it wasn't her it was something else, it was something that I overlooked. It was the force of the explosion that was pushing me back, and I saw the cars and poles flying towards me, like bullets being shot at me. I tried to dodge every single obstacle that came towards me, until a Mazda 6 collided with my chest. "AHHHHHHH!" I broke into 7 or 8 walls until I stopped, and fell on the ground. I was bleeding, out of my mouth, ears, arm, and my legs. I drew in a couple of breaths before I fell into a deep unconscious state. In my mind I played back what I had learned in the Armacham Technology Corporation, about my past, and the first thing that came to my mind was Paxton Fettel's remark that I was born from the same mother, born from his mother. I tried to put the details together after Alma transferred me into a vision. I saw Alma herself on hospital bed screaming "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Her scream was shrill and horrifying. I saw the reason why she was screaming, a doctor took her child and looked at him with a gratifying look on his face, and then I saw something that put me into shock. I saw Alma's file and it said what I could not believe. It said Alma Wade, the daughter of Harlan Wade, and the sister of Alice Wade. The doctor was still unknown to me that is until I heard his voice. Harlan Wade, it was Harlan Wade who was talking to the baby, telling him something that I remembered being told when I was a baby "You Will Be a God among Men, Among the World". Dear God, it was me, I was the first prototype created, I was the first prototype that failed and then Paxton was born as the second prototype which succeeded. I now understood how and why my human reflexes were above normal, and why I was induced to the telepathic visions of seeing Alma, Paxton, and any other hallucinations caused by my own mother Alma, but why was Alma, trying to kill me, her own son? Those questions I thought needed an answer, and I needed to find them. I awoke from my unconsciousness and saw a helicopter landing. I saw Delta Officer and Douglas Holiday approach me, they picked me up and took me on the chopper. The helicopter flew into the air, out of the destroyed Auburn district, and Armacham Technology Corporation area which was completely annihilated because of the explosion. "I don't know how you lived through that kind of shit; I thought you were a goner. Holy Christ" Douglas said that and in my mind I was agreeing to what he said. How in hell did I survive that? Jin Sun-Kwon broke the silence "What happened to Alma?" After she had said this the helicopter went into turbulence like environment. "What's going on?" Jin Sun-Kwon said in a frightened mood, and I saw what was wrong, I saw something that told me this isn't the end. I saw Alma climbing into the helicopter. "Holy Shit!" Douglas screamed and began shooting at Alma, and Alma disappeared into thin air. Alma wanted revenge, this is all revenge. Alma wants to extract her vengeance on the people who ruined her life, and that is probably why, I thought she could not leave me alone. She needed me a powerful killer to extract her revenge, but also thought that she felt that, only I could understand her pain, understand what she had to go through. She was right, I felt sorry, and I felt as if I wanted to help her kill the nightmares she endured from her father. I wanted to put a gun on her father's head and shoot, it would be so enjoyable to see his blood fall to the floor, but he was dead and that was that, but why, why did Alma still want revenge? Well maybe I can find out soon, because I needed to learn everything about my mother, the origin project, and the greatest mystery of all, myself. I was awakened from my thoughts by Commissioner Betters on the intercom. I listened intuitively, accompanied with Jin Sun-Kwon and Douglas Holiday. "A HELL of a job point man, I have never seen something like this in years, UNBELIEVABLE, but there is something I need to tell you all. Span Jankowski is dead, the analysis came back positive for his DNA, so Jin you and Douglas need to help the point-man later on. Jin in a few days I need you to practice your sniping abilities, I need to see your magic" Jin smiled at Better's words of wisdom "Douglas you wont be going in with point-man but instead will guard Jin and help her out, we don't want to lose you in the future" said betters with confidence "OH Baby Pad me Up BRO!" shouted Douglas. "OH, by the way Point-man what is your real name?" asked Betters asked with a confused voice. Silence fell, I did not know my name, but the biggest thing that I did not know was myself. I knew one thing though; I was Alma's son, Fettel's brother. I was the first Prototype.

Well that's chapter 1. I know it's boring so far, but blood/gore coming soon. Opinions are greatly appreciated, good and bad. Hey can you guys give me some names to name the point-man, the best one will be in my stories from now on. Thanks For reading my Story

F.E.A.R Point Man


	2. Chapter 2

F.E.A.R:

CHAPTER 2: TURBULANCE

I awoke from my deep thoughts, to the sound of Jin telling me we were back at F.E.A.R headquarters. Betters saw me and told me once again, what a fantastic job I did, but I didn't think it was something to praise, as I did nothing but dodge my death, and my fate. Betters took me, Jin, and Douglas to a room where we haven't seen before. Betters told us "No one in headquarters knows about this room, its top secret, and it's never been shown to anyone" He opened the door and I stood motionless, as I saw a laboratory, a laboratory, full of blood and bodies.

Blood all over the walls, tables and even in on the back side of the door. Heads were detached from the bodies, legs all over the place, bodies blown up into meat, and shells were on the floor, and I thought as if there was a gun fight. "What the hell happened here?" Douglas said in a horrified expression. "You mean what did happen" Betters corrected him and Jin, Douglas, and I were befuddled with that remark "What do you mean, how can this room not be seen by anyone?" Jin was worried and anxious at the same time, and Betters told us that a year ago this used to be where the research Harlan Wade conducted before taking his daughter to Armacham. "That does not explain the blood and the bodies, and SHIT the smell" Douglas covered his nose after making the comment. "Was there a gun fight because, I see shells on the ground and bullet holes in the body" I startled everyone around me, considering I don't talk much "Well look who is starting to talk" Joked Betters "Smart, too, yeah these are shells from guns, there was a big gun fight, and unfortunately Fettel won".

I thought again for a while until, I felt something going through my body something chilly, and behind Betters I saw Alma rise up behind him, and I took out my gun. I shot right at Alma, and Betters jumped back at the floor, filled with terror "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" and I fell to the floor feeling the psychic attack that's been setting in me by Alma, and so I fell into a deep unconscious state. I woke up in an empty room, or actually the same room I was in, but I felt as if something was wrong, as if something should not have happened, and I knew what was wrong. Betters, Douglas, and Jin were all lying dead on the floor. Betters was chopped in half, Jin's head cut off, and finally Douglas and his blood was all on the floor and the walls.

I breathed heavily, something was hear something horrifying and disturbing, was hear, it's presence was know to me, and I heard something talking I turned and I fell back on the floor. Alma was behind me, "They all deserve to die, they will die" she said, and I responded in a very loud and violent voice "You BITCH, leave me alone, STOP CONTROLLING ME! AHHHH!" I screamed and she started laughing, and so finally I took out my Rakow G2A2 and I shot at her, and she disappeared, and I fell again to her power. "He'll be alright, but I don't know why he would shoot at you?" I heard these words as I started to try to gain myself balance, and Jin responded "Don't get up, you'll experience more pain" and so listening to this remark I stayed in my position, but something was odd, something I felt was moving, and I looked outside to see, myself millions of miles from the ground. I was in a helicopter, flying high above the Atlantic Ocean, and going towards a place that I do not know a place where I have never seen before. "Where are we?" asked Douglas, "This is a remote and private place, that no one knows. It has many useful weaponry, and gadgets, and best of all it looks like a private island to anyone who looks at it.

How is the Point-Man Jin, I hope he is okay, even if he shot at me" Betters sound answered with a humorous tone, but I saw Jin was thinking of something that she asked me later on. "What made you shoot at Betters?" she asked quietly, and I told her that I was aiming at Alma who appeared behind him, and she finally knew why my heartbeat was above normal, and why I always suffered a fainting spell at the sight of Alma's powers. She asked me why I suffered this and other people were killed, and I told her that, that question was the one answer I needed, and she told me happily and joyfully "Well if you need any help I'll be there for you" and those words told me that I was about to have a peaceful sleep.

Well that's chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming on it's way so be patient, oh and remember I hope you guys can give me reviews and advice on how this story is.

And Guys remember I want names for the F.E.A.R point man, and the best name goes in to the story.

THANKS AGAIN

F.E.A.R Point Man


End file.
